


Tape

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Ballet, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M, Peter Hale is a daddy, Why Did I Write This?, did I miss something?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: The pack searches through the ruin of the old Hale House, getting ready to tear it down. They find an unexpected treasure from the past.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 15
Kudos: 188





	Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day.

»What the hell is this?«

Isaac's voice echoed through the old Hale House. He was digging through some old rubble and held up a half-gone half-melted plastic/metal contraption.

Peter popped out of nowhere and grabbed it from the younger wolf's hands with an odd gleam in his eyes.

»That my dear boy are the remains of an old video recorder,« he whispered softly, reverently.

Derek stepped up beside him and blinked.

»Is that …,« he began to ask but suddenly sounded choked up.

Peter nodded and his eyes looked strangely watery.

Isaac looked from his Alpha to the Pack's left hand before he slipped away. A moment later he was outside where Stiles just arrived.

He parked Roscoe and gracefully slipped out of the old, now refurbished Jeep. 

Isaac was still stunned by how much his friend had changed after he had been given the bite. While his ADHS was still giving him some grief it was milder and he was so much more graceful and not a mass of flailing limbs anymore. 

The lanky wolf shook himself out of his thoughts and addressed the new arrival.

»Hey Stiles … you should head an … I think Peter and Derek need you,« Isaac told him.

Stiles tilted his head to the side, listening for a moment. A heartbeat later he nodded and slipped into the house.

When he saw Peter standing inside what had to have been his suite of rooms, tears streaming down his face and shaking from repressed sobs he wrapped himself around his lover, his mate on instinct.

His Alpha didn't look remotely better and he held his arm up so Derek could slip into the embrace making it a strange three-way embrace.

»What happened?«, Stiles asked, his voice barely audible.

Peter's breath hitched, Derek's not far behind. 

Peter held out part of an old video recorder. It looked melted, but it seemed the tape inside was still intact.

Stiles' brow rose with a question in his eyes.

Peter started shaking in Stiles' embrace. 

»It's a video of my daughter's first ballet lesson … I couldn't accompany her because Talia had sent me out of town for business so my … my wife filmed it,« he said softly.

Stiles' eyes widened and he tightened his embrace.

»I really hope it survived. I'll take it to the CSIs back at the Sheriff's station. They will know what to do and preserve it for you,« he said softly and pressed a gentle kiss against Peter's temple.

Derek looked so heartbreakingly hopeful.

»You think we'll be able to watch it again? See little Lily dancing in her little tutu?«, he whispered.

»If they can make it happen they will,« Stiles answered.

OoO

A few days later Stiles arrived back at the loft with the tape and two DVDs in his hands.

»Derek? Peter?«, he called out.

Both men appeared at the staircase and looked towards him with hope in their eyes.

Stiles smiled gently and held up his hands.

»They could save the footage. It's a little bit wonky in parts due to exposure but you can watch your baby girl dance again,« he said and sounded choked up with emotion.

Both Peter and Derek wrapped him in one of their strange three-way hugs and pressed kisses against his face thanking him profusely.

»Do you want to see her?«, Stiles asked softly and gestured towards the TV set.

Peter and Derek looked at each other. It was a heartbreaking sight of silent communication. It showed how their relationship was slowly healing. They nodded in unison. 

A couple of minutes later the carefree laughter of a five-year-old echoed through the loft followed by a whisper-shouted 'Daddy look'.

Stiles held both his mate and his Alpha while they were crying and he didn't even try to stop himself from joining in. 

Peter's little girl was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
